nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Some Color Mage
TO-DO LIST Requests to do administrative tasks go here, please. *Archive Forum:Word-Mark Replacement pls 01:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) **Locked the page. I'll make a forum archive shortly. -- 05:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hello Some Color Mage. Thanks for your edits on this wiki. I've made you and Ryan admins here. Angela (talk) 09:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I uploaded the thingies. Monaco thingies. You should see them in RC. I have Photoshop versions too. Also, I'm not certain they'll work. --Ryan | Talk 01:35, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Drontr Yes, I forgot. :/ I was about to do it then, after forgetting. --Ryan | Talk 23:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) A Leftdata section for the Need for Speed High Stakes page Hi I was wondering if a Leftdata section in the High Stakes page could be added because I have been doing alot of research on both versions of Need for Speed High Stakes and comparsions as well if its ok with you if not then I understand. Red Polar Bear Ranger 02:52, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure, if you want. SCM 02:54, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the admins powers and btw also thanks to helping me out with the regional differences list i didn't know to how do that correctly and I can also help out with the hot pursuit 2 page here as well and add things like tracks, cars, differences between the PS2 a.k.a the Blackbox and the Gamecube/X-Box/PC a.k.a. the EA of Seattle versions of the game as well. I take it you are impressed with my discoveries that I made hidden within the PSX and PC versions of Need for Speed High Stakes then. Based on my discoveries along with the others that my friend from youtube MattJ155 have made I'm also recreating the PSX version cars for the PC version for my PSX version mod and I'm also doing a mod for Hot Pursuit 2 by recreating the cars from the PS2 version. About the hidden upgraded police cars when I first discovered the upgrade textures hidden within the PSH files of the PSX cars I wasn't sure why the police cars had upgrade textures I made that discovery in 2006 then 2 years later until I had found MattJ155's videos and told him about the discoveries I made as well too including the ones that Matt made. Red Polar Bear Ranger 15:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Skin?!?! Hey, I'm Exlonox from the Burnopedia. I was wondering if you wanted me to fix your wiki's skin to match Need for Speed: Undercover's boxart or something else. I did the Burnopedia's skin. You might want to check it out. For me to fix it, you would have to promote me to admin. I would understand if you wanted to keep your neon green skin :). Thanks, Exlonox 21:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm starting work on it at User:Exlonox/monaco.css. If you don't know how to view it, let me know. Right now it is a work-in-progress. If you have any suggestions or opinions, let me know. I need to know if this is the color scheme you want. It matches Need for Speed: Undercover's boxart. Thanks, Skin What do you think of the color scheme? Like I said, it's a work-in-progress. I'll tweak it a little and then add it to the site's main css. Later, Skin Update I worked on the skin some more today. I think it's coming along quite nicely. When you get a chance, you should check it out. As always, be sure to let me know what you think. A little longer, and it'll be ready to be revealed to the whole site. See you, I'm gonna go ahead and upload the skin to the site's main css. If you see anything you want changed let me know. (You can finally delete your personal skin!) 07:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I usually admin very good editors that have some work with MediaWiki/admin-only functions they have to do. I can see what you do, and I'll approve you to do, just give me a little while to re-find the user rights page :P --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S'C'M']]ツTalkシBlogBLAG 20:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :OK, approved. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S'C'M']]ツTalkシBlogBLAG 20:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! 06:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey man. I'm Kitanohydrostechyes from Burnopedia. My Name comes from Burnout Paradise's my favorite car. It's the Kitano Hydros Techno. I was wondering how you offer the banner repairing to Exlonox. But one thing is, next time you do it by yourself and do not 'use Exlonox again. OK? Kitanohydrostechyes 12:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? With the exception of the logo changes, he offered to change the wiki's appearance and all that stuff. Why turn down someone who wants to do it? --[[User:Some Color Mage|'SC'M']]ツTalkシBlogBLAG 07:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010 game) Hey there I made the article for the upcoming NFS game that being made by Criterion Games I was wondering if you could add it to the category? Red Polar Bear Ranger 01:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Which category? --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S'C'M']]ツTalkシBlogBLAG 03:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Also, wiki currently being temperamental with my computer. Will do it later. 03:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey there thanks man for merging my stuff with the other article and oh I had to lock it to unregistered users to prevent rumors from being added until the info has been officially confirmed. Red Polar Bear Ranger 04:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Only lock it for a few weeks. We can't stop rumours forever.--[[User:Some Color Mage|'S'C'M']]ツTalkシBlogBLAG 04:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok and btw the Camaro has been confirmed I thought I tell you that it doesn't need to be on the list of rumored cars. Red Polar Bear Ranger 05:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't write that list, you don't have to rationalise moving cars between the two lists to me. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S'C'M']]ツTalkシBlogBLAG 07:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I will take the leadership position you offered I got your message I will accept the leadership position you offered me. Red Polar Bear Ranger 06:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You're awesome. Damn, I knew NFSWiki someday will get some sexy look. Thanks to you! Still, the mainpage needs a new layout in order to improve the navigation on the site. Check this out if you want.CMAN122 19:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, there was this Anon a few days ago and they created a page called "NEED FOR SPEED MOSTWANTED". I just wanted to ask if you could delete it, since we already have a page for the game and the one the Anon created was poorly written. If you don't have the power to delete pages, I guess I can talk to Red Polar Bear Ranger... But thanks! JerryWiffleWaffle :) 23:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage How do I change the layout of the main page? Is that even possible for me to do so? Hey SCM, me and LeMans Racer were editing the mainpage. However, I have no clue how to create columns, because I haven't had any experience with Wikia so far. How about you make these columns, while we are filling informations, links, etc.?CMAN122 17:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :btw CMAN. I only edited it because I felt it wasn't worded well but not wrongly though as I liked the changes you made. I just felt that it needed a few changes. LeMansRacer 17:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : : : :I would want the main page to look this. That would be awesome if you could do this. By the way I think you should change the colors of the columns, because they don't fit to the background at all. Thanks in advance!CMAN122 17:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : : : B/G Why is the background black? I don't know about you, but it doesn't look good at all. Wasn't it originally lighter? Why the change? 22:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) With all due respect, yes, it does. I created this from CMAN122's original watermark, and I showed it to him. I planned on suggesting it as the new word-mark instead, but it seemed a bit too early. I believe that changing the word-mark is better than changing the b/g, as every page utilizes the b/g, so any issues will be wiki wide. 01:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) thx. I noticed that you had to change your signature a bit; a result of the b/g. Anyways, I planning on getting the community's opinion on the following as our new word-mark. It should create fewer issues, and is more "word-mark like", as majority of wikis don't have a word-mark with a background; it's usually just text. Thoughts? :: 01:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Please give some input here: Forum:Word-Mark_Replacement 03:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, check out Portal:Games. I plan to keep general categories in a format like that (cars, games, characters, etc); maybe you can take that into account for your main redesign? 03:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, thank you. Yuri(Leave a message!) 17:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) FAQ May I edit it? CMAN122 10:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Articles for deletion Hey, SCM how about you remove the articles here?CMAN122 16:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Clearing it out now. -- 03:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Need for Speed Most Wanted Thank you for deleting the Karl Smith page, it was incorrect since the character's last name does not have an H in it. I'm tired of these people altering information without obviously playing the game. (NissanSkylineGTR 07:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC)) Vandal Please ban user LeMansRacer, he keeps vandalizing the NFS Carbon trivia section. :Ban User:NissanSkylineGTR‎ for continuingly inserting irrelevant, misleading and incorrect information into articles on a regular basis. LeMansRacer 20:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Apparently I can't even change an article without that Lemansracer gnat changing it back. He keeps stalking me like that and I really will formally report him. I don't need some wiki vermin pestering me over little shit. Please tell him to knock it off. (NissanSkylineGTR 17:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC)) :How professionally worded of you. Thanks for being constructive and not breaching any of the User Agreements of the wikia - Thank goodness you didn't post profanities, abuse or harass any other users on this wikia or else that would be against it and grounds for banning. LeMansRacer 17:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::See told ya he's a stalker, that's funny that he specifically uses the word harass. He's been harassing from day one. (NissanSkylineGTR 17:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC)) :::I'm sorry you see the general edit after edit, after edit, after edit style of a wikia as harassment. I hope you come to realise that I could easily state your actions as harassment towards me in the same sense. You're unneeded swearing and slanderous edit notes don't seem to be the hallmark of someone who is editing a wiki for the benefit of its credibility. LeMansRacer 17:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF! At this point I don't care who's right, but I do care that you're starting edit wars over things that from what I can tell, are simple wording issues. I don't appreciate you two arguing through edit summaries either. If you want to discuss a change, every page has a talk page. Use them. ::::As for now, I'm bringing in Wikipedia's three-revert rule; you keep up these edit wars and you'll both end up seeing a lot of temp blocks. -- 01:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Achievements, Badges, Userboxes, etc. Hey SCM, I was thinking about achievements and badges for NFS Wiki. We can start with simple things such as favorite brands and models, amount of edits and so on. This will motivate people to edit more. CMAN122 19:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hey SCM, I want to become an administrator on the site. Here is the full application. Thank you for your consideration. CMAN122 06:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Thanks! LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC)